What The Hell
by Amy the Armadillo
Summary: Amy is a flirt, but completely ignores Sonic. One day her 'game', as she calls it, goes to far. Inspired by Avril Lavigne's 'What the Hell'. Oneshot


Sonic watched as a certain 16 year old pink hedgehog danced around the park. Amy was wearing a jean miniskirt, black fishnet gloves, hot pink high tops that went up to her knees, and a shirt that hugged her curves. In other words, she was a hot as hell girl who had nearly every boy drooling over her.

Nearly.

Sonic was not included in that category. In fact he found her behavior somewhat annoying. As Amy had grown up she had changed quite a bit. She never flirted with him anymore, or even paid any attention to him. At first he thought that she was trying to get his attention but then something happened that had convinced him otherwise.

_-flashback-_

_"Amy, why are you acting like this?" Tails asked her after he and Sonic had run into her_

_"What? Is it wrong that I want to have a little fun once in a while?"_

_"Of course not... but don't you think you're acting a bit... sluttish?"_

_"Sluttish? Tails, I just screw around with their heads! I don't __**do**__ anything with them! Maybe steal a little kiss, but nothing more than that!"_

_"But why do you even play around like that?"_

_"Because I'm sick of acting like a perfect little girl! All my life, I've been good, but now... I just said one day 'What the hell? Why not!' and I decided to have some fun for once"_

_-flashback ends-_

Sonic sighed as Amy began her little 'game' of flirting with every boy in the park older than 15 and younger than 25. He didn't know why, but he felt pretty jealous. He shook his head and turned around before walking away.

~X~

Sonic was wandering around town at about 6:30 pm that night.

"Hey! Let me go!" He heard a girl scream.

He poked his head around a corner to find himself near Amy's house.

Amy was standing on her porch a guy holding her by the back of her neck and pressing her against her own front door, the other hand pressing a knife to her back.

In a flash Sonic was by her side, the man writhing on the ground in pain. Sonic guessed it must hurt to be punched and rammed into by someone going faster than the speed of sound. The guy got up and ran.

Sonic turned around to Amy to find her sobbing and curled up in a ball on her door mat.

Sonic turned the knob on her door to see if it was open. To his slight surprise it was. He opened the door all the way, and picked up Amy bridal style. She squirmed slightly but quickly stopped before burring her face in his fur. Sonic didn't know why but he blushed.

He walked into Amy's house and laid her on her couch and began to walk away. When he was about to walk out the front door when he felt someone grab his wrist. He turned around to see Amy standing there tears streaming down her face.

"Please... please Sonic... don't leave me alone" before she let go and covered her face with both hands.

A warm, tingling sensation spread through his body starting at his heart and spread rapidly. Suddenly it all made sense. Why Sonic found her flirting with other guys annoying, why it bothered him for her to ignore him.

_I love the girl_ he thought.

"I think your game went a little far this time, Amy" Sonic told her.

She nodded before replying "Yeah, that's never going to happen again"

"You can't guarantee that"

"Yes I can" she said before removing her hands from her face.

"Oh really? How's that?"

"By never playing that game again"

"That's good, but tell me, any reason other than being scared numb today?"

"Yeah there's another reason"

"Will you kill me if I ask what?"

"No"

"What's that reason?"

Amy hesitated for a moment. When she spoke she sounded confident.

"Because I fell in love"

Sonic didn't know how to feel. She either loved him, or someone else. Probably someone else.

"May I ask who?"

"You"

They stood there in silence. He stared at Amy. Sonic knew that she had cared for him, but she had never been so close to 'I love you' before.

Sonic took a step towards her, put a single finger under her chin and lifted her head up so that he could look into her eyes.

"Sonic... What are you thinking?" She asked as she raised her right eyebrow.

_What am I thinking? I'm thinking that I was a complete idiot for letting a girl like you slip through my fingers unnoticed. I'm thinking that I want to kiss you, beautiful_

Sonic grinned before he gently pressed his lips to hers. Amy squeaked a bit, but returned it. A moment that was all too short, but lasted forever at the same time. Liquid fire took the place of his blood in his veins, electricity shot through his body. Sonic's heart was pounding in his ears.

Amy snaked her arms around his neck, and Sonic put his around her lower torso. They pulled each other closer. Sonic's hard, muscular body against her soft and petite one.

They broke apart and whispered at the same time...

_"I love you"_


End file.
